


Wet

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a pressing question for Sam and Dean regarding his girlfriend, Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Castiel shuffled quietly into the kitchen of the bunker with his intense squinty face of determination, sitting at the table where Sam and Dean were finishing breakfast. Dean was still eating bacon, giving Castiel a small nod of acknowledgement before swallowing and saying good morning. Sam mumbled a good morning over the lid of his coffee cup while he was distracted on his lap top.

"Sam. Dean. Good morning. I was wondering if I might ask you both about something in confidence."

Dean wiped grease off his mouth with a napkin, picking up his own cup of coffee. “Dude, we’re the only two people you talk to, why does it have to be in confidence.”

"It’s in regards to Meg."

"Oh, her." Dean rolled his eyes but sat back in his chair turning to face Cas more, giving him his attention. "So, what’s the deal?"

"I’m having difficulty understanding a particular aspect of sexual intercourse with her."

Dean sat up shaking his head. “Whoa, no, hey, gonna stop you there. I don’t need details about that.”

Sam snorted in his cup of coffee and set it down, clicking his lap top shut. “Dean don’t be an ass. Maybe you should talk to her about it Cas?”

Castiel huffed and looked at the ceiling briefly before looking back to Sam. “I’m not certain how to approach the subject with her. She can be….. intimidating.”

"Yeah I get that. Working on your communication can be important though. Maybe you can ask me and Dean, then talk to her about it?"

"I’d appreciate any advice you have."

Dean glared at his brother. “All right, let’s get this over with. What could possibly go wrong with freaky sex between an angel and a demon?”

"I believe she’s urinating on me during intercourse."

Dean set his coffee down, at least he hadn’t take a sip of it or it would be all over the table. “I’m sorry, play that by me again?”

"It’s very….. wet."

Sam interjected. “Cas, does she usually do this when she has an orgasm?”

Castiel pursed his lips and thought about it for a minute. “Yes, now that you mention it I believe that is the case.”

"She’s not peeing on you, she’s a squirter."

"The hell you talking about Sammy?"

"Some women ejaculate during their orgasm."

Castiel was nodding his head in rapt attention.

"It’s not that uncommon, for some women it happens most of the time, and for some it only happens with a particular kind of stimulation. It comes out of the urethra, but it’s not urine, it has a different chemical composition. If she’s squirting during orgasm and it doesn’t smell or taste like urine, it’s just ejaculate. It’s perfectly healthy."

"Oh." Cas looked relieved.

Dean was not relieved. “Did you get this from books or is this from first hand experience?”

Sam shrugged. “Both. I’ve been with several women who were like that.”

"I don’t know, you sure that’s not just a myth, cause I’ve been with a lot of women and they’ve never done that."

"Maybe they’re faking it."

"Excuse me?"

Castiel was just sitting quietly and watching between the two brothers.

"Well, it happens when they have an orgasm so if they’re faking it - "

“Oh no no, trust me, I make sure to take care of my partners.”

"Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that Dean."

"Whatever, bitch. See this is why guys are so much easier, you always know, women are too fucking complicated."

"So, it’s a good thing in a way Sam?"

Turning his attention back to Cas, Sam nodded. “Yeah. I’d say so.”

“You sure it’s not some freaky demon thing, maybe she is peeing on him, maybe she’s like marking her territory. Keeping him on a leash.”

“We only use the leash during foreplay.”

"I am almost tempted to ask who wears it, but I’m pretty sure I know the answer."

"We both do."

“All right, at least you’ve still got one ball.”

“I -“

“Don’t pay attention to him Cas.”

Sam reached across the table to snag a piece of bacon off Dean’s plate.

"Hey! What’s the matter, your yogurt not enough for you Samantha?"

Sam ignored him. “You should still talk to her though.”

“I will, thank you for the advise Sam.”

"Yeah no problem. Just uh, try to be tactful, a lot of women can be shy about their sexuality and anatomy."

"Oh, Meg is not shy."

"That’s…. good for her."

"And for the love of pie, please go outside and have sex in nature or something, I’m tired of changing light bulbs around here."


End file.
